Sine Tenebris
by loud outcast
Summary: She is none other than General Hux's young sister, brought along to learn her place in the First Order. Her rebellious and willful nature sparks interest in none other than Kylo Ren, but no one could have predicted the consequences. Kylo/OC, slow burn.


I do not own Star Wars, but that should be pretty obvious by now. I only own the character Senna.

Since there isn't a canon first name for General Hux as of now, I've picked the name Arrol. If/when his name is released, I'll change it. Anyway, I hope you all give this story a chance. I know everyone and their grandma is writing a Kylo Ren/OC fic, but this is definitely a slow burn and not a super happy/fluffy romance. Think Anakin/Padme, but better because let's face it, the prequels were kinda awful.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Da la da la la la da la da…_

A metallic, whimsical tune wafted through the entire bedroom. The music box was out-dated and its sound wonky, but it was just about the only comforting thing about living on this abomination of a spacecraft. A circular tray hovered above a small end-table, the tea having grown cold after several hours. A low-ranking officer always brought her the same beverages and snacks, and always it remained untouched.

Everyone knew who she was— Senna, General Arrol Hux's sister. A young woman shy of nineteen, Senna wasn't officially a member of the Order and therefore, had no commanding responsibilities or any power. She could not give or receive orders. If anyone asked about her presence, she was just accompanying her brother until she found proper direction in her aimless life. Hux had brought her along with him in the birthless hope she would change her mind.

Senna was essentially precious cargo, a prisoner who got special treatment.

 _Da la da la la la…da la…_

The wordless song whirled inside her chest. Senna wrapped the heavy Osildorian-threaded blanket around her shoulders, her green eyes glued to the millions of stars beyond her sight. Her thoughts drifted away, now imagining the mother she never knew. Ialla, the beloved wife of Commandant Brendol Hux, died giving birth to her despite all the best technologies in the galaxy. Ialla's death caused an immediate rift between father and daughter. It didn't help that she inherited her mother's coloring: brown hair, green. The emotional distance between Brendol and Senna lasted up until his dying breath, and now her brother was trying to be the new male role model in her life. So far, it wasn't working.

 _Da la...da da la..._

The song ended, its last notes echoing in her ears. Senna was about to play the music box again when the door to her bedroom opened. It was none other than Jiapa, her personal bodyguard. Jiapa was a genderless, no-nonsense being who treated Senna like a simple child. They were a clone, designed for one purpose and one purpose only- and Jiapa's duty was to keep a vigilant eye on Senna's whereabouts.

"The General has asked for your presence immediately. I will take you there now."

What could _he_ possibly want at this hour? Grumbling, Senna removed the blanket off her body and slipped on a pair of casual boots. Wearing a black top and flowing black pants, Senna opted for comfort over presentation, much to her brother's chagrin. When she was ready, Jiapa escorted the young woman to the large conference room, the meters tall-and-wide window reflecting an even distant universe.

"Senna," Hux began to speak, his back turned to her.

"Yes, brother?"

"Jiapa told me that you have...some concerns about being here."

Senna hated how nosy that stupid, hovering clone was. At first she didn't say anything, but she folded her arms across her chest and let her feelings spill out. "I hate it here. It's so cold and inorganic," Senna said. "I miss Arkanis. I miss home, Arrol."

For a moment, it almost appeared as if her brother hesitated at the use of his first name. It was rare to never that he was called Arrol. Maybe she imagined the twitch in his stature, a barely audible breath. "The First Order has always been our home, Senna. This is what Father wanted for us. Why can't you see it?" Hux finally turned around, his red hair glinting in the artificial light. Her brother was quite handsome, taking after their father, but just as cold and unrelenting. Senna could hardly imagine Arrol being a father; he was basically married to his job.

"I see it, but it's not what I want."

"If Father were still alive, he would consider you a traitor with those words."

"I'm grateful he's not around," Senna spat back.

Hux's brow twitched but remained calm. "I believed that bringing you here would change your mind about becoming a more full-fledged member of the Order. You're acting more like a spoiled brat than a young woman, which is disappointing."

"Then why keep me here if I'm such a brat?" Her hands balled up into tiny fists, though she could hardly be called threatening. "Send me back home, or just drop me off on some barren planet!"

"Because soon enough, you'll understand that we are part of something bigger, Senna," Hux walked closer to her, though she flinched at his proximity. "A universe without the Republic is closer to becoming reality. Even now, we are creating a weapon capable of decimating Resistance allies. But," Hux stopped. "I'm afraid you're not privy to that information, dear sister."

Senna huffed, tired of hearing him talk about the Republic this, the Resistance that. Her brother was obsessed with crushing that rebellion and he implemented that belief in his training, both with his subordinates and his own sister.

"Well, I don't care about your stupid plans anyway. I'm tired," she dismissed herself from the room, ignoring Jiapa's monotone chides as she stormed back to her bedroom.

"Willful and naive," he muttered under his breath. "What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

Despite her earlier exclamation, Senna was restless and was lying in bed, staring at the warped steel ceiling above her. Someone had programmed holographic stars and moons to move around in orbit like a mobile of sorts. _I'm not a baby_ , she groaned inwardly as she grabbed the music box from her nightstand and smuggled it underneath her covers. She pressed a few buttons and instead of the lullaby, a warbled voice recording played. It was old due to how many times the message had been replayed, but it never lost its value.

"Senna, Mother loves you so much. I can't wait to bring you into this great world."

Her lower lip trembled, but Senna held back her frustrations and loneliness. She refused to cry, a leftover from all the time spent with her stern father.

"I'm glad you're not around Mother," she whispered. "I don't think you'd be happy here."

* * *

I've only seen the movie once, and I *ahem* don't have access to any possible recording, so hopefully Hux seems in-character here. This story takes place some time before TFA; not sure exactly how long but no more than six months or so.

Senna's not a perfect character; she's kind of a brat and definitely ignorant of the world around her. She's not going to be like Rey or Leia, but she'll develop into her own. Let me know what you think!


End file.
